


Candy Hearts

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing cheesier than receiving those chalky candy hearts on Valentines Day. Luckily, it’s the thought that counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day, everyone~! Sorry it’s not the greatest, but I hope you enjoy it, anyhow~!

They had been finding them all over the office; those small, pastel, chalky things they call candy, the heart shapes just randomly appearing on their desks throughout the day. It had started when Geoff came back from the kitchen with his morning coffee, a little blue heart proclaiming “Be mine?” staring back at him from in front of his keyboard. With a smile the man popped it into his mouth, his mood already high. He didn’t see the secretive pleased smile from the gifter.

Next was Michael. The man had been having an off day with his equipment, thus leading him to be more volatile than he normally was; his controller nearly leaving a dent in the wood of his desk. He found the pink candy sitting on his abandoned controller, having returned after storming out for a calming breather. His gaze went around the room, not finding anything out of the ordinary with any of his boys. A smile broke across his face as he took in the “Love u” on the heart. Tossing it into his mouth, he sat down, spirits lifted, much to the joy of the one who placed it there.

Next came Ray, the man playfully giving everyone chocolate roses, but not before giving himself a dozen; he found his bright yellow one sitting in front of his Tuxedo Mask statue, just after going to give Gus a rose, Lindsay on his heels with the camera, grinning widely at the “cutie” written across it. “Aww, yes! Someone thinks I’m cute!” He laughed, crunching on the item; he was quite pleased when his boys laughed, one laugh louder than the others.

Ryan found his on his red stone block in the warehouse. He couldn’t help but lightly blush at the “sexy” he found on the purple piece of novelty, chewing on the candy as he returned to his couch, the blush still present on his cheeks. He too, missed the secretive smile shot at him, too busy setting up his Xbox for the filming they were about to do.

Gavin found his near the end of the day, happily taking up the offer of “kiss me” with all of his boys, bouncing around the room, laying a messy kiss wherever he could reach first: Michael’s cheek, Ray’s nose, Geoff’s forehead, Jack’s beard, and Ryan’s temple. Each man could only shake their heads at the Brit, not protesting the affection one bit, however. How could they, on Valentine’s Day of all days?

Now, it wasn’t too difficult for them to figure out just who was placing the hearts around for them, especially when Jack never received a heart. While the man was off talking to Joel, Gavin had deemed his lack of candy hearts as a tragedy, deciding that they needed to pay their bearded man back. A quick run to the drugstore down the street ended with them piling boxes of the candy on Jack’s desk. They all looked far too pleased with themselves when Jack returned, finding the boxes of hearts, along with another chocolate rose, and a purple teddy bear waiting for him.

"Happy Valentines Day, Jack," Ryan smiled, pulling the man into a warm hug, an action that caused a chain reaction when all the boys joined in on the hug, snuggling into their favorite teddy bear. All Jack could do was hug them back and smile. Who said those hearts didn’t work?


End file.
